O windzie słów kilka
by Rhegolie
Summary: Czyli co Rose zrobiłaby dla Doktora.


Szedł przez tłum zebrany na dachu kompleksu handlowego, z wprawą unikając zderzeń ze spieszącymi gdzieś osobnikami wszelkiej maści i rodzaju. Był to największy targ we wszechświecie, można tu było dostać dosłownie wszystko, jeśli tylko miało się dość czasu i cierpliwości, by poszukać. Mieszkańcy tej planety od wieków zajmowali się sprzedażą i skupem, a często nawet i mieszkali we własnych sklepach, prowadzonych przez całe rodziny. Akceptowalna była każda ogólnie znana waluta, choć najczęściej wszystko sprowadzało się do handlu wymiennego. Poziomy wypełnione sklepami wbijały się wiele pięter w głąb planety, a niezliczone kondygnacje pięły się ku wiecznie zachmurzonemu niebu. Ci bardziej leniwi klienci po kompleksie poruszali się w miniaturowych pojazdach, których dach został przerobiony w wielgachny kosz na zakupy. Jedyna obowiązująca zasada: nie kradnij. Morderstwa oczywiście nie były też mile widziane, ale bardziej z powodu potencjalnego zniszczenia lub pobrudzenia towaru. Towaru, którego nie ograniczało nic, żadne prawa czy zakazy. To, co uważano za nielegalne w reszcie wszechświata, tutaj wyeksponowano w witrynach sklepowych, może tylko na niższych piętrach i po trochę wyższych cenach niż rozsądek nakazywał. Lecz wróćmy do niego. Wysoki jak na humanoida, chudy, z potarganymi włosami i dłońmi wciśniętymi w kieszenie prążkowanego garnituru. Długi płaszcz łopotał, a czerwone trampki piszczały, gdy szybkim krokiem lawirował wśród klienteli i nielegalnie porozstawianych stoisk. Szukał kogoś. Szukał długich blond włosów, szerokiego uśmiechu i ogromnych, brązowych oczu. Szukał jej.

W końcu dostrzegł znajomą bluzę z kapturem, której właścicielka właśnie zmierzała do windy. Zamarł w miejscu na jej widok, choć tyle razy powtarzał sobie plan. Ocknął się dopiero, gdy jakiś owadzi kosmita wpadł na niego i zaczął na niego wrzeszczeć w świergoczącym dialekcie, lecz Doktor nawet nie próbował go zrozumieć. Wyciągnął pośpiesznie z kieszeni soniczny śrubokręt i skierował go w stronę windy, o sekundę wcześniej niż jak jej palce dotknęły przycisku przywołania. Nacisnęła parę razy guzik, za każdym razem z coraz to większą niecierpliwością, ale rozsuwane drzwi ani drgnęły, choć elektroniczny wyświetlacz ponad nimi twierdził, że winda znajduje się na tym piętrze. Też wyciągnęła z kieszeni śrubokręt, identyczny jak jego, ale on już dawno zadbał, żeby mieć silniejszy sygnał dźwiękowy. W końcu zrezygnowała, kopnęła ze złością uparte drzwi i ruszyła do następnej windy, przy której już na nią czekał.

Zatrzymała się tuż obok i to bolało najbardziej. Nie mógł jej złapać za rękę, nie mógł jej przytulić, nie odważył się nawet uśmiechnąć. A może nie był w stanie? W końcu ona go nie znała. Nigdy nie widziała tej twarzy.

Wsiedli razem do pustej windy i drzwi zasunęły się z cichym brzdękiem. Wybrała najniższe piętro spośród długiego rzędu cyferek. Naprawdę nie powinna się tam zapuszczać. Jego słodka, odważna i wspaniała Rose sama pchała się w paszczę lwa. Jak zawsze. Ale miał ponad dwieście pięter, żeby ją przekonać. A to nie był najszybszy i najnowocześniejszy sprzęt w galaktyce. Jakby na potwierdzenie jego myśli, windą mocno szarpnęło, Rose zatoczyła się na niego, a on złapał ją odruchowo, jak tysiące razy zdarzało mu się to w TARDIS. Lecz tym razem nie zaśmiała się i nie wtuliła się w niego jak to miała w zwyczaju, tylko natychmiast wymknęła się z jego objęć z cichymi przeprosinami na ustach. Nawet nie podniosła wzroku i to chyba dobrze, bo nie potrafiłby wytłumaczyć swojego zranionego spojrzenia. Wziął się jednak w garść, nim, zgodnie z planem, ktoś się do nich dosiadł. Niemal parsknął śmiechem, gdy dostrzegł jakie miał odstające uszy. Zrobiła to dla takiego nosa?

\- Rose? Co ty tutaj robisz? Przecież zostawiłem cię na chwilę u Jackie... - na twarzy nowo przybyłego pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Zaraz potem jęknął. - Tylko mi nie mów, że przyleciałem tu drugi raz w ten sam dzień i ty się zgubiłaś. Paradoks...

Nie dokończył, bo dziewczyna rzuciła się na niego i przytuliła z całej siły. Zazdrościł mu. I wyglądało na to, że całkiem zapomnieli, iż nie są sami. Rose chlipała, trzymając się rozpaczliwie skórzanej kurtki, a on z marnym skutkiem próbował ją pocieszyć i dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi. Donikąd to nie prowadziło, więc postanowił się wtrącić.

\- Utonąłeś.

\- Co? - Oboje równocześnie poderwali głowy, Doktor zdezorientowany, Rose w szoku. Na chwilę stracił watek, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Podrapał się z roztargnieniem po głowie, czochrając palcami włosy i szukając resztek odwagi.

\- Wyjątkowo głupi sposób na odejście z tego wszechświata muszę przyznać, ale cóż... Nie bardzo mogłeś wybierać. Chwalebna śmierć w obronie wszechświata cię nie czeka, ale przynajmniej to nie Cardiff. Oddałeś jej całą energię regeneracyjną, żeby mogła doczekać przybycia służb ratunkowych. Gratulacje, udało się, jupi, etcetera, ale ona zamierza teraz zrobić coś niemożliwie idiotycznego i musisz ją powstrzymać.

Patrzyli na niego z otwartymi ustami, lecz po chwili młodszy Doktor przeniósł wzrok na swoją towarzyszkę.

\- Rose Tyler, co ty wyrabiasz? - jego głos był spokojny, ale było w nim słychać zapowiedź czegoś groźnego.

\- Skąd wiesz? - syknęła na nieznajomego jej mężczyznę i zbliżyła się do niego z uniesionym w groźbie palcem. - I co ci do tego, co robię?

On jednak uśmiechnął się lekko i zwrócił do swojego przeszłego wcielenia. - Używa technologii sióstr Plenitude i paru innych zmyślnych gadżetów, by utrzymać w jakimś stanie twoje ciało i właśnie wybrała się tutaj po Tchnienie Antchemu.

\- Że co?!

\- Nie masz prawa mnie osądzać!

\- To ty nie masz prawa tego robić! On poświęcił się dla ciebie! Skąd pomysł, że kiedykolwiek ci wybaczy, jeśli oddasz mu swoje życie?! Że wybaczy sobie?!

\- On jest ważniejszy ode mnie! Ja jestem tylko głupim człowiekiem, nie powinien był...

\- Nie waż się nawet tak mówić! To była jego decyzja!

\- I jak ja niby mam żyć z tą decyzją?

\- A jak ja mam żyć bez ciebie?!

Cofnęła się, zaskoczona ostatnim zdaniem, a on warknął na własną głupotę, mrucząc przekleństwa w jakimś zapomnianym języku. Nie zamierzał jej zdradzać, kim jest. Zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem po małej przestrzeni windy, targając ze złością fryzurę. Sam był zaskoczony swoim wybuchem. Nigdy wcześniej na nią tak nie krzyczał, nigdy nie sądził, że będzie miał ochotę. Przy kolejnym nawrocie przy przeszklonej ścianie zauważył, że jadą teraz w górę. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, kiedy drugi Doktor zmienił kierunek.

\- Udało się - wyszeptała, rozciągając usta w szerokim uśmiechu. Nie na taki uśmiech czekał, brak mu było dawnego ciepła, a w spojrzeniu nadal czaił się cień żalu i rozpaczy. Nie liczyła, że uda jej się zobaczyć efekt swoich starań. Nie wierzyła do końca, że odniesie sukces. Niepewnie wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń, zmuszając go, żeby się zatrzymał. Czuł na piersi jej delikatny dotyk, znowu zaglądał w ufne, pełne nadziei oczu. Coś się znowu w nim zagotowało.

\- Nic się nie udało! Tchnienie to bardzo niebezpieczny artefakt, poświęciłaś własne życie, wypaliłaś supernową w silniku TARDIS i omal nie zniszczyłaś Drogi Mlecznej! Tu nie miało co się udać!

\- Nie byłam pewna, czy energia regeneracyjna do ciebie wróci. - Cofnęła się o krok, lecz nie oderwała dłoni. Był pełen podziwu, że nie zasłoniła uszu. Zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę, próbując nad sobą zapanować. - Udało mi się skontaktować z niejaką Sarah Jane i ona mi wyjaśniła, że tylko jeśli uda mi się ją ponownie ci przekazać, to mam możliwość cię uratować. Pozwól mi cię uratować.

\- To jest twoja szansa - mówił już spokojnym głosem. Chwycił jej dłoń, nie mógł się oprzeć, i pochylił się do przodu, by być na wysokości je oczu. - Szansa na pożegnanie i porzucenie tego szaleństwa. TARDIS zabierze cię do domu, nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, dlaczego w ogóle ci pomagała.

\- Bo cię kocha - odpowiedziała cicho, uważnie wpatrując się w niego poprzez łzy.

\- Oboje jesteście idiotami. - Odwrócili się w stronę młodszego Doktora, który opierał się o ścianę z rozbawieniem wypisanym na twarzy. Machnął ręką na ich oburzone miny i z powrotem skrzyżował je na piersi. - Ona jest tylko człowiekiem, ale ty powinieneś się wstydzić. - Zignorował ich głosy protestu i kontynuował. - Ryzykujesz rozdarcie czasu, zbierając nas w malutkiej windzie i próbujesz zmienić przeszłość tak, by ona nie przywracała ciebie, nas, do życia, tak?

Poczekał, aż jego następca ze skruchą skinie głową.

\- Więc skoro i tak prowadzisz już tak niebezpieczną grę z czasem, to czemu by nie uratować wszystkich? Osobiście, nie zamierzam dać się utopić.

Z każdym słowem uśmiech na twarzy Rose rósł, aż w końcu pisnęła z radości i rzuciła mu się na szyję. Drugi Władca Czasu zamyślił się na chwilę nad tym rozwiązaniem, szukając możliwości i potencjalnych problemów. Czemu wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał?

\- Zamierzałem podać ci pigułkę niepamięci...

\- Ani się waż - Rose trzasnęła go pięścią w ramię i zwróciła się do dobrze znanego jej Doktora. - Kiedy uciekliśmy z 50 urodzin mamy, zabrałeś mnie do podwodnego miasta Trinalli...


End file.
